


Kadima

by kingdomforroyals



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blowjobs, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not that much though, Sex, Smut, Zayn and Louis, ed loves harry, gonna add on as the story goes BUT, handjobs, happy ending with zouis, harry gets a happy ending too, harry proposes to louis but it gets called off, its still zouis tho, louis loves zayn and harry, more of a zouis fic than a larry fic, small mention and of zayn and harry but that's about it, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomforroyals/pseuds/kingdomforroyals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry leaves Louis and Louis moves on.</p><p>Kadima; forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One,

Louis doesn't like to think about it, really. Tries not to and after 3 years—almost 4—he thinks he mastered the ability to think of anything else but _it_. He's a pro, really.

But there are moments when family members not up to date, family members, Louis doesn't even remember telling his business to, walk up to him at birthday parties and Christmases and ask, 'where's your other half, Louis?' 'Where's the lovely Harry?' 'Let me see that ring, love.' and 'When is the wedding?' And honestly Louis blames him mum for running her mouth but at the same time he's glad she told them afterward because all he could do was stare blankly and wait to be saved by her.

So Louis prefers not to think about it because everything gets sad when he does. Really sad. Like, 'my life is empty and I have nothing to live for' kind of sad.

Louis owns a comic shop now. He opened it up two and a half years ago with Zayn and it's very popular. It brings in rent money and also enough for Louis to go to clubs every Friday night.

"Wake up, Louis. I'm going for a smoke." Zayn says, walking into the small, dark room they usually nap in when they don't want to be out front.

Louis removes his hand from his eyes and squints at Zayn. He doesn't say anything as he gets off the old sofa they dragged from outside of Zayn's flat and sluggishly walks to the front of the shop.

"Want me to get you a coffee?" Zayn asks, putting his jacket on.

"Yes, please." Louis sits on the chair behind the counter and puts his head in his hands.

Zayn kisses Louis on the head and walks out the shop, the bells ringing as he leaves.

Just as Zayn leaves, a costumer walks in. A teenage boy, 19 maybe. The boy walk around the shop but Louis doesn't pay him much attention and pulls his phone out.

The boy is slowly walking around looking for comics for 10 minutes until he grabs a couple that he likes and makes his way to the counter to pay.

Louis looks up from his phone and gives the boy a smile. "All done?"

"Yeah," the boy says and starts to pull out his wallet.

Louis rings him up, wondering what was taking Zayn so long with the coffee he was promised. The boy pays and leaves. Louis goes back to his phone.

Usually mornings were Louis' thing, you know. He isn't Zayn or Niall. He loves mornings. But this particular morning was terrible. He drank a bit too much last night, forgetting that he had work in the morning. He could've just asked Zayn if he minded taking the morning shift by himself today but they always worked together, have been working together every weekday for almost three years.

Neither of them wanted to be alone in the store since having company was so much better. Even if they spent more hours on the sofa in the back room than at the front of the store.

The two of them have made a pact to always be by each other's side. They both needed it.

Zayn walks into the store two minutes later, two coffees and a small pastry bag in his hands. He walks behind the counter and sits next to Louis, handing him his coffee and the pastry bag.

"Blueberry muffin," Zayn says, taking his jacket off and hanging it behind the chair.

"Thanks," Louis mumbles and takes a sip of the coffee.

"You could've stayed in today," Zayn says, leaning back against the swivel chair, resting his feet on the counter.

Louis snorts. "Right."

"I'm serious. Today seems to be a slow day anyway."

"We work together, Zayn." Louis says. "Always."

"I know that. I'm just saying, you know, sometimes you need a break." Zayn says slowly.

"Do you need a break? Is this what this is all about?" Louis looks back at him, eyebrow raised.

"No, course not." Zayn rolls his eyes.

Louis huffs. He stands, grabbing his coffee and pastry bag. "I'll be in the back."

"Lou, sit your ass down." Zayn grabs his wrist, pulling him back into the chair.

"I'm tired, Zayn. I want to drink my coffee and eat my muffin in silence and then go to sleep. Okay? I'm fine, just fucking tired." Louis says, pulling his wrist from Zayn's grip.

Zayn doesn't look convinced.

Louis rolls his eyes, quickly pressing his lips to Zayn's in a chaste kiss. "Take care of the place, pretty boy."

Zayn lets him walk off, a tiny smile on his face.

-

Louis wakes up three hours later, drool on the side of his mouth. He wipes it away, stretching his sore limbs. He notices Zayn on the chair across from him.

"What're you doing?" Louis groans, rubbing his eyes.

"Closed the store for a bit," he says. "Fancy a smoke?"

"Sure," Louis says, sitting up right so Zayn can move next to him.

Zayn pulls out a cigarette from his pocket and gives one to Louis before sticking one between his lips. He lights Louis' then his own.

"Liam's throwing a little party," Zayn says.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Just the guys." Zayn blows smoke out through his lips. "You're going."

"Am I?" Louis quirks up an eyebrow.

"Yes." Zayn turns his head to the side and looks at Louis.

"I'm going to end up drunk, just so you know."

"Or you could, you know, not."

"Then what's the point of drinking if it's not to get drunk, dear Zayn?"

Zayn rolls his eyes, but humors him. "I don't know."

Louis smirks. "Should we just head out then? Leave the store closed for the day?"

"Was planning on doing that anyway," Zayn shrugs.

Louis smokes the last bit of his cig before putting it in the ashtray. He walks out the backroom with Zayn following behind him.

They drive to Liam's flat, Zayn lighting up another cigarette.

"So," Zayn starts. Louis turns to look at him. "Harry—"

"No." Louis interrupts him, lips pursed, not even letting Zayn finish his sentence. "That name is forbidden."

"Louis—"

"Zayn." Louis raises an eyebrow in warning.

Zayn exhales through his nose, frustrated. Louis turns back to the window, annoyed with the way Zayn was loudly tapping the steering wheel.

Louis vowed to never succumb to this. Vowed to never speak of his name again unless it was completely _necessary_ , sometimes not even then. Basically, Louis' made it his life mission to avoid everything and anything Harry Styles.

But Zayn was tapping his ring against the steering wheel, brows furrowed in a way Louis knows is only to induce guilt upon him. Zayn had that way about him, makes anyone feel what he wants them to feel. Louis doesn't know how he does it but if Zayn wanted someone to feel a certain way, they'd feel it. Louis is sure Zayn has magical powers.

"Jesus fucking— _what?!_ What the hell is so important about him?" Louis snaps, vein bulging on the side of his neck.

The corners of Zayn's lips quirk up, but he blinks, unfazed by Louis' yelling. He's known Louis for 15 years, he's grown accustomed to Louis' yelling.

"Since you want to know so badly," he smirks and Louis glares. "Harry's moving back here."

Louis' eyes narrow into slits and—look, plenty of people say Louis is intimidating and they're telling the truth, he can get pretty nasty when something agitates him—which in this moment he is agitated. But…it's _Zayn_ and Zayn doesn't think Louis is intimidating at all. Zayn, the person who if he fell into a lion exhibit at a zoo would pull his phone out and chill out with the lions because nothing scares Zayn. And if a deadly lion can't scare Zayn, little Louis is a harmless kitten compared.

Zayn isn't bothered. He drives with a small smirk on his face because _come on_ , it's been almost four years. He's allowed to joke about it now.

"What?"

"Apparently Harry lost interest in the States and wants to come back home now." Zayn shrugs. "Don't know much about it. Liam told me this morning. Didn't really care."

"And you tell me now?" Louis gives him a look that is useless because Zayn was too busy throwing his cigarette out the window and closing it afterward.

"Thought you didn't care?" Zayn gives Louis a look, eyes twinkling.

"I don't." Louis grumbles out, leaning back against the seat and looks out the window.

Zayn chuckles. "He won't be at the party, don't worry. He comes in next Monday."

"Thought you didn't know much," Louis says, suspicious.

"I don't." Zayn says.

Louis huffs, jealousy all over his face. He glares out the window.

Zayn glances at him, concerned when he sees Louis' frown. He takes one of his hands off the steering wheel and puts it on Louis' thigh. Louis doesn't acknowledge it, just continues sulking.

"Lou." Zayn says, voice uncharacteristically soft. He only does that for Louis. "You know that won't change anything, right?"

"You say that now." Louis rolls his eyes, trying to shake off Zayn's hand but Zayn only grabs tighter.

"And I'll say it any other time you want me to because it'll be true." Zayn says, brows knitted. "Anyway, I should be worried about you. It's not my ex-fiancé coming back to town."

"Maybe you should be." Louis says, stubborn and stupidly. And he doesn't mean it of course, but it tumbles out of his mouth before he can stop it. He mentally slaps himself.

Zayn moves his hand away, eyes going dark. He lets out a small grunt before returning both hands to the steering wheel.

Louis sighs.

The rest of the drive is silent.

When they park outside of Liam's flat Zayn is out the door in a second, slamming the door of his Rover a bit too forcefully.

Louis hops out after him, eyes set on the figure walking into the building, not waiting for him at all. Louis hurries after him.

They take the lift, Zayn's face neutral. He's always been good at that, Louis thinks. Masking his emotions. He felt envious sometimes.

"Zayn—"

The doors open and Zayn swiftly walks out, leaving Louis there with his unfinished sentence. Louis clamps his mouth shut, starting to feel annoyed.

"Whatever." Louis scoffs and walks ahead.

Zayn knocks on Liam's door, and the door opens in record time. Liam's grinning face in front of them.

"Lads!" He exclaims and Zayn pushes through, Liam's smile drops.

"I need a drink." Zayn mutters and walks into the flat.

Liam looks at Louis who looks just as irritated. "What happened? Did you two fight?"

"Don't know. Don't care. He's being a little baby and won't talk to me," Louis shrugs and walks in.

Liam sighs.

Niall is here. So are Sophia, Stan, Luke, Eleanor, Sandy and Josh.

"Where's Ed?" Louis asks Liam.

"Manchester, has a gig there." Liam tells him.

Louis nods. Zayn isn't in the living room with the others so Louis assumes he's in the kitchen getting himself that drink.

"Oi! Louis!" Niall stands up and pulls Louis in for a hug. Louis grins and hugs back.

"Nialler, how's it going?" Louis grins.

"Sit down, sit." He pulls Louis down on the small sofa where he, Stan, Luke, Eleanor and Niall squish themselves into. "Liam, be a good host and get Louis something to drink."

Louis is too busy hitting Luke to tell Liam what he wants so Liam walks into the kitchen to get him a beer.

"Fuck off, tosser." Louis pushes Luke's face from his, grimacing.

Like cackles but stops slapping Louis in the face.

"Hey, Lou." Sophia greets Louis, she was sitting next to Sandy.

"Soph, how're things in Liam's attic?" He smirks.

The others laugh as Sophia rolls her eyes.

"Original." She says dryly.

"Wench." Louis nods at Eleanor in which he earns a sarcastic smile and the middle finger.

"Louis, so you must've heard by now." Stan starts and Louis knows where he's going with this but acts like he doesn't.

"Huh?" He cocks his head to the side but Niall snorts and pokes him in the side.

"He already knows." Niall says and Louis fake pouts at him.

"You do?" Sophia says.

"Know what?" Luke asks.

"That Niall shaves his pubes for Barbara," Louis says and Niall pinches his arm.

"Louis!"

"What?"

"Wait, you—"

"No, he's lying." Niall cuts off Josh with a stern glare thrown Louis' way.

Liam walks out the kitchen then, a beer for Louis in his hand. Louis takes it from him and takes a swig.

"Who's lying?" Liam asks, sitting down next to Sophia.

"Niall says Louis is lying about Niall shaving his pubes for Barbra." Eleanor tells him. "You think it's true?"

"Should we call Barbara and ask her?"

"He also shaves his—"

Niall slaps a hand over Louis' mouth, eyes pink.

"Well that reaction provided enough proof, I think." Luke laughs.

Zayn walks out the kitchen, taking a seat in the armchair. Louis' eyes go to him and Zayn looks at him for a second before looking away and taking a sip of his own beer.

-

They're three hours in and the music got louder, the room hotter and Louis drunker.

Zayn still hadn't spoken to Louis although Louis doesn't really try to talk to him either. They're both too stubborn for their own good.

Zayn talks to everyone else though. He dances a bit with Liam and Niall, takes jello shots with Luke off of Eleanor's stomach and laughs along with Sandy and Josh. But he doesn't talk to Louis, only gives him little glances when he thinks Louis isn't looking.

Louis is drunk now, not wasted like he was this weekend but he was tipsy. And he wanted to kiss Zayn but he couldn't if Zayn wasn't talking to him.

Louis walks out the bathroom, wiping his hands on his jeans to dry them. He sees Zayn standing by the corner talking to Josh. Louis walks up behind him, makes sure Zayn doesn't see him before hugging him from behind.

The conversation doesn't halt but Zayn stiffens up for a second before relaxing into Louis' arms and Louis takes that as an accomplishment.

Zayn's body is warm and there's a bit of sweat at the nape of his neck but Louis presses his lips there anyway. His nose gets tickled by Zayn's hair. He goes on to his toes and rests his chin on Zayn's shoulder, arms tightening around his waist.

Zayn and Josh talk for 10 more minutes and Louis stands there, arms around Zayn before Niall drags Josh away to do some shots.

Now that they're alone, Louis walks in front of Zayn, arms still intact, and gives him his best pout.

Zayn's eyes are glassy, cheeks flushed but he holds his composure better than Louis. He stares at Louis, lips in a tight line.

"I'm sorry," Louis starts with. "Sorry I'm such an inconsiderate asshole sometimes. I should've have said that. I didn't mean it and I'm sorry." His words slur a little but he thinks he gets his point across.

Sometimes Louis says things awful to Zayn because sometimes he _forgets_ that Zayn has feelings too. He's just so used to Zayn masking his feelings so much that he slips up and says something hurtful before thinking.

"You're an asshole," Zayn says, voice clear but a bit slower.

"I know."

"And I shouldn't forgive you given how many times you've done this."

"I know." Louis frowns.

"But I can't stay mad at you anymore." Zayn adds with a tiny smile.

Louis slowly grins. "So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Zayn nods, placing his hands on Louis' hips. Louis reaches up to wrap his arms around Zayn's neck, they're faces close together.

"Good." Louis smiles, nose nudging against Zayn's. It was rare that they did things like this–cute, sweet, _yucky_ things as Zayn likes to call it.

"Do it again and I'm kicking your ass to the curb," Zayn murmurs, lips brushing against Louis'.

"Yeah right." Louis snorts, "you love me too much."

"Keep telling yourself that, love. I'm only in it for your ass." Zayn smirks.

"Keep telling _yourself_ that." Louis remarks.


	2. Two,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT ALERT!
> 
> And can I say that it took me three days to write this chapter because of the smut. But I pulled through and hopefully wrote a semi decent chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Zayn wakes up first that morning, the incessant buzzing of his phone waking him up from his peaceful sleep.

His head feels a bit fuzzy and his mouth tastes stale but other than that he felt fine. He drank quite a bit last night but made sure to fill himself up with water afterwards.

He looks over to a very naked and sleeping Louis next to him, the duvet only covering half of his ass. Zayn pulls the duvet up his body to cover him even though he was gonna wake him up in a second.

Zayn drops back onto the pillow, eyes closing for a moment. There are a lot of things running through Zayn's mind at the moment. Harry related things but he tries not to stress over it, tries not to think of what will happen in 6 days.

Zayn opens his eyes and glances at Louis once more.

"Louis, wake up, mate." Zayn shakes his arm and Louis' eyes open.

"Call me mate again and I'll cut your fingers off," he mutters tiredly, stifling a yawn.

Zayn rolls out of bed and strolls over to the bathroom. Louis groans, stretches, and scratches his head before lazily getting out of bed and walking after Zayn.

Zayn starts the shower, hoping in after taking a quick look in the mirror. Louis joins him, immediately sighing as the spray wets him in hot water.

Zayn hands him the shampoo, and Louis knows he's half asleep because Zayn lets him shampoo his hair for him. Usually Zayn washes his own hair when they shower together because he trusts no one but himself and his barber with his hair.

They shower quickly and Louis sneaks in small touches despite Zayn giving his looks. The two dress into their clothes and then head out Louis' flat.

"I'm hungry." Louis says, pushing his shades up his nose, his eyes still not used to the light.

"What do you want?" Zayn asks, blowing smoke out his mouth.

"Pizza."

"For breakfast?" Zayn throws his an odd look.

Louis shrugs. "It's what I want."

Zayn doesn't say anything and instead drives to Holly's, the place they always go to eat. They severed basically everything, pizza, Full English, burgers, anything you want to eat you can find at Holly's.

Zayn parks right outside the place and he and Louis walk out. Zayn wraps his arm around Louis' shoulders as they walk into the warm eating joint with a homey feel to it.

Holly's kids are behind the counter and some are walking around taking orders and bringing food out.

Zayn leads Louis to their usual booth by the window. They sit across from each other and Lee, Holly's oldest son, comes over to take their order.

"Lads," he greets them, Scottish accent thick. "What can I get you?"

"Cheese pizza, and don't be greedy with the cheese," Louis gives him a smirk and the teenage boy grins.

"Pizza this early in the morning?" Lee quirks up an eyebrow, amused.

"It's never too early for pizza," Louis tells him.

"I guess I can see your point there." Lee chuckles, he turns to Zayn, "and you, Zayn?"

"Pancakes." He says simply, voice slow and he might still be half asleep.

"Water for the both of you?" Lee says because that's what the two usually get in the mornings.

Louis nods since Zayn opts for staring out the window, brows knitted.

"Your food will be right out," Lee says.

"Thanks, love." Louis grins at the boy.

Lee grins back and heads to the kitchen to tell Candice their order.

Louis turns his attention to Zayn who has his chin in his palm, eyes closed. Louis hooks their ankles together under the table which makes Zayn open his eyes and look at Louis.

Louis gives him a small smirk and Zayn rolls his eyes before closing them again, leaving their ankles tangled together.

Usually Zayn would kick Louis' foot away and give him an almost stern look, but because he's beyond tired this morning, he lets Louis get away with it.

The thing with Louis and Zayn is...well complicated. They work together, sleep together, have breakfast together, go home after work together and it's been that way for almost four years now. Ever since Harry left the picture, Louis sort of attached himself to Zayn and Zayn allowed it because _why not?_ He got to fuck Louis quite a lot, spent most of his time with Louis and he liked it.

It's not romantic at all, at least not to Zayn. He and Louis have known each other for 15 years. They're close, have been close since they were little boys. And it's not weird at all for Zayn to wake up in the morning with a naked Louis by his side right after they just fucked the night before. Zayn loves Louis, he'll always protect Louis. They're best friends.

But that doesn't mean Zayn doesn't get jealous whenever Harry is mentioned. Because he does. And he likes Harry, once even loved Harry before he fucked Louis over. The point is, Zayn knows he wasn't jealous because Harry got to date Louis, no. He was jealous because for 6 years everything was about Harry. Zayn tried to not let it get to him but Louis was always his best friend and then one day Liam comes over to Louis' house with an awkward curly headed boy following behind him.

Louis and Harry clicked immediately, they dated for 5 years and 4 months and then were engaged for 8 months before Harry left Louis.

Louis and Zayn started their thing 6 months after everything went to shit for Louis.

Louis was drunk and Zayn was high and lonely enough to let Louis get him naked. Zayn fucked Louis that night and afterward Louis started crying, hysterically sobbing into Zayn's chest. For half a year they only fucked each other when they were either high or drunk.

Zayn felt for his best friend, he really did. He hated Harry for what he did to Louis, but the hate has subsided a bit as Louis got better and better as the years passed.

But there are moments where Louis sulks and gets depressed and doesn't sleep enough that Zayn allows himself to cuddle Louis and do those cute, sweet, _yucky_ things so he could see his best friend smile again.

Zayn decided a long time ago that he'd do anything for Louis. He just doesn't let Louis know this, of course.

-

"Take the couch," Louis says as they walk into their shop. "I'll hold down the fort."

"You sure?" Zayn says, already heading towards the backroom where the sofa is calling his name.

"Yeah." Louis says, lit cigarette between his index and thumb.

Zayn gives Louis a thankful look before heading to the backroom.

Louis sits down behind the counter, resting his legs on the chair Zayn usually sits in.

-

They close shop around 4 pm. Louis was tired, feet aching due to how many times he had to get up and help people around the store today. It's not something that happens quite often but the store was packed today and Zayn and Louis had their hands full.

All Louis wanted to do was drink some beers and maybe smoke a little.

Zayn seems to be thinking the same thing because he drives to Liam's flat, where they usually go to hang out. Zayn has Louis' sunglasses covering his eyes not even though it isn't as bright as it was this morning.

They're in the lift, heading up to Liam's flat in no time, Zayn's arm slung around Louis' shoulder like this morning. Zayn's fingertips brush against Louis' collarbones as Louis knocks on the door.

Liam opens the door, music playing softly behind him and Louis notices his glassy eyes.

"I see you've made up," he grins at them.

Louis rolls his eyes and steps in, Zayn's arm falling off of his shoulders. But he feels Zayn right behind him as he walks to the sofa, fingers feather light on his back.

"Already drinking, I see." Zayn says to the group, which consisted of Niall, Eleanor and Sophia, littering Liam's living room.

Sophia grins up at him. "You seem to forget that I don't drink, dear Adonis. I'm a saint."

Louis snorts, plopping down onto the couch. "Didn't seem that way when I walked in on you and Liam fucking each other relentlessly."

Sophia blushes but rolls her eyes. "You're one to talk."

Zayn sits down next to Louis, his arm going around his shoulders and Louis scoots into him, their thighs touching.

Louis smirks at Sophia. "Touché."

Liam goes to fetch Louis and Zayn something to drink and comes back seconds later, handing it to them before sitting down next to Sophia on the floor.

"How was work?" Niall asks them, seeming to be the most sober out of the other two.

Louis rests his head on Zayn's shoulder, opening the can of beer.

"Tiring." Zayn answers.

"Were you hungover this morning?" Eleanor asks him.

"No, Lou was I think." Zayn looks down at him and Louis huffs against Zayn's neck.

"Zayn is like some fucking _God_ and doesn't get hung over," Louis mutters because it's really not fair. Everyone else gets hungover so Zayn should too. It only adds on to the many things perfect about him.

"Adonis." Liam says and Sophia nods, grinning.

"Right." Louis agrees, he meets Zayn's eyes with slight teasing in his eyes. "Fucking _Adonis_."

"Does that make you Apollo?" Zayn gives him a smirk.

"Fuck no. I'm Aphrodite." Louis says, emitting a rare laugh from Zayn. Louis enjoys the sound.

Zayn purses his lip, smile still evident on his face even though he tries to hide it. Louis smiles knowingly at him, remaining silent.

The others talk, their words slurring together as time goes by and Louis can hear one of Ed's songs playing in the background. Come to think of it, Louis is certain Ed's album has been on shuffle the entire time they've been here.

Zayn drinks his beer, watching in amusement as Niall gets up on his feet and drags an unwilling Eleanor to her feet as well. Niall starts dancing, grin on his face as he holds onto Eleanor's hands and tries to make her move along with him. Eventually she gives in and dances with him, laughing.

The song changes to a slower song—one Louis actually has on repeat most of the time whenever he listens to it—so Liam and Sophia get up as well after a couple of minutes of following Niall and Eleanor around with their eyes.

They grin at each other, adoring eyes and love sick smiles and all as they start dancing. Liam has his arms around Sophia's waist and Sophia had her arms around Liam's neck, head resting on his chest.

Louis watches his friends, a small smile on his face. And he gets filled up with something warm, something he only feels when he's surrounded by the people he loves. He really loves his friends.

The mood around them is nice and peaceful and Louis loves it.

Watching the four of his friends move in slow movements feels so serene that he starts to feel sleepy. His beer is in between his thighs, only half empty and warm.

Zayn looks down at him, gently tilting Louis' chin so he could properly look at him. "Tired?" He asks.

Louis nods, eyes falling down to Zayn's lips because he can't stop himself and because Zayn's lips were so nice.

Zayn surely noticed his change in focus because he's leaning in, hot breath fanning across Louis' face. Their eyes lock for a second before their lips meet and Louis' eyes flutter shut. And Louis loves kissing, most importantly Zayn, Louis loves kissing Zayn. They don't do it often other than when they're having sex but when they do, Louis loves it.

Zayn's lips are soft and warm and wet, tongue immediately slipping into Louis' mouth. He licks the roof of Louis' mouth.

Louis reaches up to grab his hair, fingers tangling themselves into the hairs on the back of Zayn's head.

Louis would be lying to himself if he said Zayn's kisses didn't affect him because, well Zayn is super _attractive_ —you'd have to be blind to say otherwise. Zayn can probably get the straightest guy hard in his pants just by using his words and Louis knows that Zayn knows this.

Louis' skin felt hot, and he somehow finds himself halfway in Zayn's lap, the latter's hands gripping Louis' waist.

Louis pulls back, heavily breathing into Zayn's mouth. For the second that he's allowed to, he enjoys the sight of Zayn with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Then Zayn open his eyes and looks at Louis.

"Wanna leave?" Louis asks him in a whisper.

Zayn nods, their lips brushing together as he does so. Excitement fills Louis like it does every time he and Zayn do this.

Zayn lifts Louis off his lap, keeping his hands on his waist as he gets up off the couch. Louis walks to the door, Zayn very close behind him.

Liam looks at the two, giving Zayn a thumbs up and a grin. Zayn nods at him and opens the front door, Louis grasping the front of his t-shirt. They walk out the door, shutting it behind themselves.

They're at Louis' in no time and Louis is happy they all live 10 minutes away from each other.

Their clothes are off by the time they step into Louis' room, lips attached. Louis grips Zayn's waist, his mouth relocating from Zayn's lips to his neck where he sinks his teeth in and Zayn winces. It wasn't deep enough to leave a mark because they don't do that. It was an unspoken rule between the two– _no love bites._

Zayn gets the gist of how Louis wants things to go tonight, so he pushes Louis toward the bed, making him lay on his back. He pushes his legs open, climbing in between them.

Zayn loves how small Louis is, how easy he is to manhandle. He loves how his hands fit perfectly on his small waist and hips.

Zayn goes for Louis' neck, licking and sucking but leaving no marks. He then looks up at Louis, eyes dark.

"What do you want?" Zayn asks, lips on his jaw.

"Fingers," Louis almost moans out. "Fuck, your fingers, Zayn."

Zayn smiles against his cheek. He pulls away to reach over and grab the almost empty bottle of lube and condom from the bedside table. He puts them next to Louis' head.

"We need to get more lube, we're almost out." Zayn tells him, reaching down to pull his pants off, leaving him naked.

"There's more under the sink in the bathroom," Louis says, watching as Zayn spreads apart his thighs some more before reaching for the lube.

Zayn opens the bottle and squirts some onto his fingers, locking eyes with Louis as he smears a bit of it over Louis' hole. Louis' breath hitches as Zayn's fingers circle around his hole teasingly.

"Don't be an ass," Louis gives him a glare but his eyes fall shut as Zayn suddenly pushes a finger inside of him. "Fuck," he groans.

Zayn smiles, smug as he watches Louis' face contorts into a look of pleasure.

"More," Louis breathes out and Zayn hasn't even moved his finger but he adds another anyway. Louis is gripping his arm, back arched as Zayn starts to move his fingers in and out, the two inside of Louis crooked.

It takes Zayn a couple of times to find Louis' prostate, but when Zayn's fingers brush against it Louis lets out a loud moan, brows knitting. Zayn doesn't brush against it anymore, he angles his fingers away from Louis' sweet spot and watches as Louis squirms, grinding down on his fingers.

"Another?" Zayn asks him, growing harder by the second.

Louis is flushed, pink all over his chest and neck and he's panting and Zayn hasn't even fucked him yet. Zayn really wants to fuck him now.

Luckily Louis shakes his head, pulling Zayn down and attaching their lips. Zayn's fingers still but Louis continues to grind down.

"Fuck me," he breathes against Zayn's lips and okay, Zayn's going to fuck him. But if Louis had told Zayn to add another finger, Zayn would've happily done it.

Zayn kisses Louis, their lips wet and urgent. He pulls his fingers out of Louis, quickly wiping them on the sheets before sitting up on his knees.

Zayn rids himself of his pants, quickly rolling the condom on while Louis watches him. He looks at Louis.

"All fours," he tells him and Zayn loves how quickly Louis complies.

Louis' ass is in view and Zayn may or may not have thought about this before this thing between the two of them started. And it's acceptable because any man would have dreams of Louis' ass just after seeing it for one second.

Louis' skin is tinted golden and his back droops a bit, making his bum go higher in the air. Zayn thinks Louis looks like a girl from this angle.

He puts a hand flat on lower part of Louis' back, grabbing hold of his cock with the other. His fingers are still slick with lube so he lubes up the already slippery condom.

Zayn bites his bottom lip, pressing his tip against Louis' clenching hole. He grips his hip with one hand, the other still guiding his cock into Louis.

Louis lets out a moan, his face stuffed into the pillow and Zayn quickly glances at him. He pushes in some more, the heat and tightness enveloping him, until he's all the way buried in Louis. He doesn't move for a second, a puff of air leaving his lips.

Zayn has fucked Louis countless times, he's lost count how many times and no matter the amount of times he's put his dick in Louis' ass it always feels good. Louis is always tight and Zayn relishes in it.

Zayn starts moving, slowly at first. He doesn't miss the wince Louis gives and he knows it's because he didn't properly stretch him out first. Zayn holds firmly onto his hips, moving in and out slowly, watching Louis face for any signs of discomfort. When Louis starts meeting Zayn's thrusts, Zayn takes it as an okay to go faster.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut, obscene sounds leaving his lips.

"Good?" Zayn asks him, slightly breathless, a moan on the tip of his tongue.

Louis nods, "fuck, yes. Good, good."

Zayn's nails dig into Louis' hips, and it might have been intentional because Zayn knows Louis loves it and he's proven right when Louis shudders, fingers grasping the pillow his face is mushed into.

Zayn groans, eyes closing for a few seconds. He reaches around and takes Louis' cock into his hand, his chest pressed flush against Louis' back. The angle helps him because Louis cries out, pushing back against Zayn. Zayn fucks him harder, his hand moving in rhythm.

Louis comes, spilling all over Zayn's fist, hips meeting Zayn's, eyes squeezed shut and pretty noises leaving his mouth. Zayn presses his lips against Louis' shoulder and he's close but Louis pulls away from him and he's too dazed to register what was happening.

Louis pushes Zayn on his back, quickly getting in between his legs and takes the condom off Zayn's cock, throwing it somewhere in the room. His mouth is around Zayn's cock, sucking. Zayn groans, fingers threading in Louis' feathery hair.

Louis' mouth is wet and hot, the warmth of the hand he's keeping on Zayn's hip seeps into Zayn's skin. And it doesn't take long for Zayn to come, hips stuttering.

Zayn's ears ring a bit, his skin feeling like it was set on fire. He thrusts into Louis' mouth until it becomes too much and he stops moving, chest moving up and down as he pants.

Zayn is so hazy that he doesn't notice the kiss Louis presses to his inner thigh. Louis grabs his discard shirt and hands it to Zayn so he can wipe off the fast drying cum off his fingers. Louis then crawls up to him, knees bumping against Zayn's thigh.

Louis looks at Zayn who looks like he's going to fall asleep any second. Louis crawls into his side, knees tucked up and head resting on Zayn's shoulder.

They quickly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment telling me if you enjoy this fic so far, I really want to know !!


	3. Three,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed :))

Louis thinks he's been in limbo for the past two days. He has to have been in limbo because Louis isn't _that_ much in denial, is he? No, it's limbo. It's the only explanation.

When Louis wakes up, he stares at Zayn's shoulder for a second, mind blank and then it all comes crashing down and then he can't breathe.

His lungs burn, and his skin prickles, he no longer feels comfortable in Zayn's arms. He feels nauseous.

And then he starts breathing _too_ much, chest expanding and shrinking at an alarming rate. Louis pushes out of Zayn's arms, but Zayn doesn't wake up and Louis doesn't know if he wants him to or not. But then he's rushing to the bathroom, sinking down to his knees and throwing it all up.

His throat burns and—fuck, Louis doesn't want this happening. _Why? Why is this happening to me?_ He throws up again, and then he dry heaves, the smell of the vomit making him gag and dry heave again. He squeezes his eyes shut because he doesn't want to see it.

"Louis?" Zayn says and he's standing by the bathroom door, brows knitted in concern.

Louis coughs and squeezing his eyes shut didn't matter because the tears leaked out, almost like they wanted to spite Louis.

Zayn walks in the bathroom just as Louis flushes the contents of the toilet down the drain, forehead pressed against the seat of the toilet.

His chest hurt, his throat burned with a huge lump stuck there and he felt like throwing up again but there was nothing left in his stomach to spew up.

Zayn touches his shoulder and he recoils, eyes open because what was the point in keeping his eyes shut if the tears were going to escape anyway?

"Lou..." Zayn murmurs and he knows. Louis thinks Zayn was probably waiting for this to happen, waiting for him to come to his senses.

"Pathetic, yeah?" Louis croaks out a sad laugh, actually finding no humor in the situation.

"Get off the floor, come on." Zayn squats down, gently touching his arm. "Get back in bed, your shaking, love."

 _Love_. And yeah, he's pretty pathetic because Zayn feels sad enough for him to call him _love_.

"I'm fine," Louis mumbles. And he remembers he's butt naked. From his peripheral he can see that Zayn is in boxer briefs.

He gets up then, knees wobbly. Zayn puts his arm around his waist and tries to lead him toward the bed but Louis twists out of his hold and leans over the sink, turning the faucet on and swishes water in his mouth to get rid of the taste of vomit. Then he lets Zayn lay him down on the bed.

Zayn watches him for a second.

Louis lays there, staring up at the ceiling while hot tears slide down the sides of his face. Louis doesn't care if Zayn is watching him because Zayn has seen Louis with snot running down his face and tears going into his mouth.

Zayn climbs in next to him, pulling Louis in and letting him bury his face in his chest.

Louis cries silently, shoulders shaking and all he can think is _pathetic_.

-

They don't go to work.

Louis wants to stay in bed until it's night time and he eventually falls sleep but Zayn doesn't let him. He forces Louis to put on pants and then forces him to go to the living room.

"You have to eat something, Lou. The last time you ate was around lunch time yesterday and you just threw it all up." Zayn tells him, standing in front of him while Louis is seated on the couch, knees to his chest, scowl set on his face.

"I'm going to throw up all over you if you make me eat something," Louis says and Zayn gives him a look before walking to the kitchen.

Zayn comes back with a turkey sandwich wrapped in Saran Wrap in his hand and holds it out to Louis along with a glass of water.

"Eat, please." Zayn says, a bit firmly and Louis takes it from him with an annoyed look. Zayn gives him a pleased smile.

"Fuck off," Louis mutters.

Zayn sits down next to him and turns the TV on, leaning back against the couch.

Louis studies Zayn for a second. He changed into black jeans and a grey shirt with the sleeve cut off and Louis is pretty sure the shirt is his. Zayn's hair flopped over his forehead, free of product and Louis thinks he likes him like that.

"Stop staring and eat," Zayn says, voice flat but Louis can see the corner of his lips curve up just a tiny bit.

Louis frowns and unwraps the sandwich, taking a small bite out of it. He chews and glares at the TV, displeased.

Zayn rolls his eyes, but doesn't comment on how dramatic Louis is being.

After Louis stuffs the last bite of the sandwich in his mouth he rolls the Saran Wrap up into a ball and throw it at Zayn's face. Zayn doesn't flinch, he looks at Louis with a blank face and grabs the ball before Louis can try to throw it at him again.

"So are you ready to talk about it now? Or are you just gonna find more things to throw at my face?" Zayn raises an eyebrow questioningly.

Louis scoots to the end of the couch, pressing his back against it and pulling his knees up so his toes can press into Zayn's thigh.

"You look hot today by the way," Louis tells him, wiggling his toes.

"I know," Zayn says and Louis snorts. "Answer my question though."

Louis pushes his toes harder against Zayn's skinny thigh and purses his lips. "How do you know there's something to even talk about?"

"Is that a serious question?" Zayn asks, pushing against Louis' toes.

Louis pushes harder. "Not really."

"Stalling?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Zayn says, continuing to push against Louis' toes.

"It's not fair." Louis says and Zayn knows but he asks anyway because that's how Louis likes conversations to go.

"What isn't?"

"Him coming here. It's not fair," Louis mutters, digging his toenails into Zayn's thigh and he didn't really have long toenails and they didn't do much to Zayn but whatever.

"Why not?" Zayn watches Louis' feet, still pushing back.

"Because I worked so hard. So fucking hard to _move on_ and now he just decides out of nowhere to come back here and fuck it all up. It's bullshit." He vents, brows pulled together.

"What do you think will happen when he comes back here?" Zayn asks tentatively, now watching Louis' face.

"I don't know. I try not to think of it." Louis admits.

"You'll be fine. And...if you think you can't do it I'll be there and I'll help you, yeah?" Zayn furrows his brows, serious.

Louis looks up at Zayn and meets his eyes, stomach clenching weirdly. "Yeah," he mumbles.

-

Louis walks out the shower, a little light headed from breathing in hot steam for at least 40 minutes. He dries his hair—not really, though—with a towel before wrapping it around his hips and walks out the bathroom, the steam following him out.

He dresses in shorts and a short sleeved white t-shirt. After putting on deodorant and scrubbing the towel on his head one more time he walks out to the living room where Zayn has sprawled on the couch, phone in his hand.

"Niall and Liam are coming over," he tells Louis.

"Okay," Louis says and goes to the kitchen where he grabs a bottle of water and downs it in a minute, throws the empty bottle in the trash and goes back to the living room.

Zayn lifts his feet up so Louis can sit down and then puts his feet on Louis' lap afterwards. Before Louis can get settled on the couch the door unlocks and Niall and Liam stumble through.

Zayn puts his phone away but doesn't move from his spot. Niall grabs some beers from Louis' fridge while Liam lifts Zayn's head and sits down, Zayn resting his head on Liam's lap.

Niall comes into the living room handing everyone a can of beer before sitting down next to Louis, putting an arm around him and Niall doesn't know what personal space is but Louis doesn't really care, he likes it.

"So," Liam says an hour later, glancing at Louis.

"How's Barbs?" Zayn asks Niall before Liam can start.

"Fine, she's in New York right now for a show." Niall says, a proud smile on his face.

"That's great." Louis smiles because it's hard not to when Niall does.

"When was the last time we went to one of her shows?" Liam asks, fingers carding through Zayn's hair.

"Almost a year ago. The Burberry one I think." Zayn murmurs, eyes closed.

"She has a couple more in New York, two shows, I think. But after that she goes to Paris then to London." Niall informs them.

"We should go." Louis says, leaning his head on Niall's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Niall looks down at him.

"It'll be nice. Show our support for our model friend." Louis nods, pinching Niall's side, Niall squirms away and puts a hand on Louis' cheek.

"Alright, I'll tell her to put 7 spots on hold for us. I'm sure El, Soph and Harry want to go." Niall says and Louis tenses, stomach twisting.

Louis can hear Niall audibly clamp his mouth shut. Zayn sighs and Liam purses his lips.

Niall curls his fingers around Louis' ribs as an apology and Louis buries himself further into Niall's side.

"It's fine," he mumbles.

-

Louis goes to bed after three beers, feeling tipsy. Zayn stays out in the living room with Niall and Liam.

Louis strips, brushes his teeth and climbs into bed, curling into a ball under the duvet. He lays awake for a couple of minutes, listening to the sounds of the TV, Niall's cackles and Zayn's slow mumbles until eventually he falls asleep.

Zayn enters the room around 1 am, slightly drunk. Louis blinks his eyes open because Zayn was kind of loud, tripping on his own feet as he tries to take off his tight jeans. He gets his jeans off then his shirt and throws it on the floor along with his jeans.

Louis closes his eyes when he gets into bed, feeling Zayn's arm against his bare back.

"Lou?" Zayn says, voice mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Niall and Liam left," he says and he's scooting closer to Louis.

"Yeah," Louis murmurs, half asleep. "Sleep, Zayn."

Zayn nods even though Louis can't see his face. "Night," he says, waiting for Louis' reply.

"Night."


	4. Four,

Today was the day.

This morning when Louis woke up Zayn silently stared at him for a full 10 minutes before Louis scowled and snapped "what?" Zayn then rolled over and got in between his thighs and gave him a blowjob.

And Louis knows it's because today was _the day_. Zayn wouldn't have allowed Louis to pull so hard on his hair but since today was _the day_ he let it slide.

Louis laid there for a couple of minutes after Zayn climbed back up and stared at him again, eyes filled with empathy. Louis then pushed away from Zayn and stalked to the bathroom where he took a bit too long showering but Zayn didn't say anything about it.

They make a quick stop at the breakfast joint Liam works at and Zayn bought some breakfast for the both of them while Louis waited in the car because "Liam's gonna look at me with those puppy eyes, Zayn, and I'm positive I'm gonna throw something in his face if I see that."

So after that they drive to their shop, Louis picking at his muffin and throwing small pieces out the window until Zayn rolls the window up and turns the lock on. He actually eats his food after that.

The morning consists of Louis and Zayn helping out customers and taking a small one hour nap on the couch in the backroom.

The afternoon is the same as the morning but this time Zayn's put on his R&B music and there was an 18 year old boy staring at both Zayn and Louis as he roamed the isles with his other 18 year old friend. Louis notices the flirty looks the boy is giving them and he's sure Zayn notices them as well. Maybe if it were a different day, different week, then Louis would reciprocate the looks and maybe even go over to him and flirt with him but today was the day and he couldn't be bothered.

Zayn seemed to feel the same way because he gives the boy a one second look before flipping the pages of the comic book he was reading with an impassive hum.

20 minutes later the boy leaves with his friend and Louis sighs, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he hands one to Zayn and sticks another in his mouth. Louis takes his lighter out of his pocket, lights the cigarette and hands it to Zayn who does the same then hands the lighter back. Louis puts the pack and lighter on top of the counter instead of putting it back in his pocket because he knows he'll need at least two more after this one.

Two minutes in, Zayn speaks.

"So you're gonna avoid him?" He asks Louis, who was eagerly sucking on his first cigarette so he could start on his second.

"That's the plan," Louis grunts out.

"You know...that's not gonna work, right? You guys have the same group of friends." Zayn says, raising an eyebrow at Louis, cigarette dangling between his fingers.

"I'll hang out with them when he's not around. I'll call them and make sure he's not there. No big deal." Louis says and then looks at Zayn, face impassive. "And if you want to hang out with him too, I'll make sure to not hang out with you when he's there."

Zayn makes a face. "Why would I want to hang out with him?"

"He's your friend, isn't he?" Louis takes a long drag of his cigarette.

"Not really. I was only friends with him because you were dating him." Zayn rolls his eyes, almost like he was offended by what Louis said.

Louis seems pleased with Zayn's reaction.

"Right," he mumbles.

Zayn scoffs. "You're ridiculous."

"You are, too." Louis says, squinting his eyes.

-

They stay a little longer at the shop, closing at 5:30 instead of 4 like they usually do. Louis is tired by the time they climb into Zayn's car.

Just as Zayn turns the key and the engine roars to life, Zayn's phone rings. He pulls it out of the pocket of his hoodie and Louis can see that it's Liam calling, a picture of Liam drunk and asleep with a poorly drawn penis on his forehead on the screen of Zayn's phone.

Zayn answers the call and puts the phone to his ear as he pulls out of the parking space and starts driving.

Louis kind of wants to hear what Liam called for but at the same time he doesn't. The knot in his stomach gets tighter.

"Hey," Zayn hums and there's a muffled response before Zayn says, "yeah, we just closed shop. Heading home now, what's up?"

Louis looks out the window, thumbnail in between his teeth.

"Oh." Zayn says and his tone changes but Louis keeps himself from looking at him. "Uh, yeah. Drive carefully. Tell, uh, Soph I said hi, yeah? I don't think Lou is feeling it today. No no, it's fine, Liam. Yeah, talk to you later."

The call ends and he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Liam?" Louis mumbles, still looking out the window and he tries to sound like there isn't something inching in his throat but he fails because Zayn purses his lips, Louis doesn't see it but it happens.

"Yeah. He and Sophia are at the airport." Zayn says.

Louis doesn't say anything, instead he turns the radio on and doesn't look Zayn's way.

-

When they get home, Louis goes into his bedroom and changes into joggers and a cut off shirt while Zayn puts a pizza into the oven.

15 minutes later they're digging into the hot pizza, sitting on top of the counter because they were too hungry and lazy to go to the living room.

"I wanna go to a club," Louis says. "When was the last time we've been to a club?"

"Two weeks ago." Zayn answers.

"Too long," Louis furrows his eyebrows. "I wanna fuck someone." And looks pointedly at Zayn.

Zayn looks up from his pizza and rolls his eyes at Louis. "You're going to fuck someone at a club?"

"Yes. I'm not fucking anyone here," he says, trying to sound indifferent.

"Yeah, maybe you should go to a club." Zayn shrugs.

Louis grunts. "I will this Friday."

"Good." Zayn licks his lips.

Louis narrows his eyes at Zayn for a minute before huffing. "You're an ass."

"Thank you," Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Honestly." Louis scoffs, annoyed.

"Let it go." Zayn says, slightly tense.

"Whatever." Louis mutters.

Zayn sleeps at his flat that night and Louis goes to bed alone.

  
-

Louis woke up the next morning with a text from Niall and another from Zayn. He reads Niall's first.

 **Niall:** mornin Tommo !!! party tonight at liams, you better come :)

Louis doesn't text back that he's definitely not coming if you-know-who is going to be there. Which Louis is pretty sure he is. He clicks on Zayn's message which was sent to him 6 minutes ago.

 **Zayn:** driving over right now. be ready by the time I'm there.

And Louis throws his phone on the bed and rolls onto his stomach and he hates how he can smell Zayn's scent on both of the pillows and on the duvet and on the sheets. But he gets out of bed and gets himself ready, he brushes his teeth, washes his face, attempts to style his hair but gives up and throws a beanie on. He dresses in black jeans and a random shirt he finds in his closet, throwing on a black Adidas jacket. Louis fits his feet into his vans and grabs his keys and phone before heading outside.

Louis doesn't realize he's scowling until he reaches Zayn's car and sees his reflection in the blacked out windows. He can't be bothered to change his facial expression.

He gets in and there's coffee waiting for him in the cup holder but other than that Zayn doesn't look his way or greet him, which okay, Louis can do that too.

He can't resist the coffee though so he grabs it and takes a sip, the hot liquid burns his tongue and he winces but goes in for another sip.

The ride is quiet, the radio isn't playing and Louis doesn't want to be the first that breaks so he stares out the window with the coffee in between his thighs.

There isn't someone that usually breaks first when they're in situations like this. Louis breaks first half of the time and the other half Zayn breaks first. Louis thinks today will be one of those instances where they decided to be stubborn a little bit longer before one of them gives in.

They park in front of the shop and Louis gets out, pulling the keys out and opening the doors. He heads to the backroom because he knows Zayn will have to stay out front now because that's their deal.

Louis sighs and sets the coffee down on the floor. He pulls his phone out and replies to Niall's text.

 **Louis:** think I'm good, mate .

Niall replies almost instantly.

 **Niall:** why not :(((

 **Louis:** you're a smart lad, Niall

 **Niall:** coz of H?

 **Louis:** yeah

 **Niall:** cmon man. he won't bother you

 **Louis:** I'm good. Don't take it personally, yeah? I'll see you this weekend?

 **Niall:** will ya?

 **Louis:** yeah, man. For sure

 **Niall:** club?

 **Louis:** you know me so well, Nialler

 **Niall:** ha !! I'll see ya at liams for a drink before then !

 **Louis:** totally

 **Niall:** alright. see ya then, love ya

 **Louis:** yeah, love you too mate

-

Liam stops by around 3:17, bags of food in his hands. He chats with Zayn for about 10 minutes before heading to the backroom where Louis still was.

"Hey, Lou." He grins, putting a bag by the couch for Louis. "Pad Thai."

"Thanks." Louis says, he doesn't move from his laying position on the couch so Liam sits on the chair close to the couch.

"Niall tells me you aren't coming to the party tonight," Liam says.

Louis covers his eyes with his hand. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm sure Niall told you."

"He did. But I want to hear it from you." Liam says.

"I don't want to go because he's going to be there. It's that simple." Louis says, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"You can't abandon you're friends because of Harry." Liam says and Louis squints his eyes behind his hand.

"Don't be so dramatic, Liam. I'm not abandoning anyone. I'm just abandoning the party. Can it even be considered abandoning the party if I never went? Eh, well. I'm not going is the thing."

"You know he asked about you yesterday when we picked him up from the airport." Liam says.

Louis stays silent but he furrows his eyebrows.

"He's doing well. Grew out his hair like he's always wanted to. Dresses really weirdly but he says its designer so I guess that makes it okay. He bought a house."

"Wow. Good for him." Louis says sarcastically.

"He wants to see you." Liam tells him.

"Fuck off, Liam." Louis grits out.

"I'm serious."

"Don't care if you're serious. Stop talking about him. I don't care." Louis snaps.

Liam sighs. "Sorry. I won't talk about him anymore."

"Good." Louis huffs.

Liam only lasts a minute before he speaks. "I just don't want you spending less time with us because you don't want to be around him. You know, I don't want you to think we're choosing him over you because we spend time with him."

Louis sighs and rubs his eyes. "I know, Liam. And I don't think that, alright? He's your friend too and I'm not gonna get mad that you hang out with him, that's fine. I just don't want to be anywhere near him, yeah? I can't just...forget and just suddenly hang around him, you know? I can't do that."

"I understand."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to chill with you guys. You're my mates and I love you all. Which is why we're all going to the club this Friday. Did Niall tell you?"

"He did. I'm excited." Liam smiles. "Zayn's coming? Thought he didn't really like the club scene?"

Louis shrugs. "Dunno."

"Are you guys in a fight again?"

"No, technically not a fight. We're just not talking at the moment." Louis mumbles.

"What happened?"

"He got mad cuz' I suggested that I fuck him for once."

Liam sighs. "Louis."

"What? I don't understand why that's such a sore subject for him. It's not that serious." Louis scoffs.

"Make up with him. Don't fight over something so stupid, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah." Louis mutters.

"Seriously. Only _you two_ would argue over something like sex," Liam shakes his head.

"He starts it." Louis frowns.

"Alright, little baby. I gotta get back to Sophia. Take care." Liam says and gets up, patting Louis' cheek.

"Whipped." Louis smirks and Liam hits his arm. " _Ow_ ," he pouts.

"See you, freak."

-

They close shop at 5 pm. Louis barely did anything today but he still felt tired. Not that today was a busy day, but still.

"Throw me my jacket, will you?" Zayn mumbles to Louis, stretching once he stands up from the chair.

Louis was already by the door, waiting for Zayn so he could lock up. He throws Zayn his jacket and zips up his own since it was quite windy outside.

Zayn walks up to Louis and they walk out the shop, he waits for Louis to lock the doors before they start walking towards the car. Zayn puts a hand on Louis' back and Louis hides his smile by coughing into his elbow.

Louis knew then that they were okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason Louis and Zayn didn't talk about their fight but I can't tell you yet. Things are just getting started because Harry is in the next chapter. 
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed please :))


	5. Five,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I finally got a hold of some wifi after so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me so long to write. Thank you for all your support ! :)))

It's a month later and things have been going surprisingly well. Louis hasn't seen Harry once and he's been hanging out with his friends a lot considering Harry is always around them.

It's Friday night now and they're all at a pub. It's more of a club than a pub though, but it's much more calmer than a regular club because you don't have to yell over the music to speak to someone.

"Another round boys?" Niall raises a brow but doesn't even wait for an answer before he signals for the bartender.

"See anything you like?" Liam leans into Louis' side, pressing against his side.

Louis turns his head to the side to look at Liam. He smirks. "You're so drunk."

"Am not." Liam furrows his brows.

"Sophia your boyfriend is drunk." Louis leans over Liam to look at Sophia. "His hand is very close to my dick and I don't think I'll stop him if he touches it."

"I know." Sophia rolls her eyes at the both of them, she calls another bartender over. "Can I get a bottle of water, please?"

"Sure thing," the guy says and pulls out a bottled water from under the counter and hands it to Sophia.

"Babe, get off Louis and come here." Sophia pulls on Liam's arm.

Liam presses a kiss to Louis' cheek before pushing off of him and putting an arm around Sophia.

"Let's go dance." Liam grins.

"Drink some water first. I don't want you fainting from dehydration like Louis did last time."

"I did not faint from dehydration. I fainted because my dance moves were too sick for the dance floor." Louis quips, rolling his eyes and beside him Zayn laughs.

Sophia smirks. "Right."

Louis turns to Zayn and raises an eyebrow. "Why're you laughing?"

"You definitely fainted from dehydration, Louis." Zayn says, pink lips wrapping around his straw.

"Butt out, you nosey fucker. This conversation doesn't involve you."

"It's hard to stay out of it when you're shouting everything you say. Why are you even? It's not even loud in here." Zayn snorts.

Louis doesn't have anything to say to that so he squints his eyes. "Shut up."

Zayn smirks and stands from the bar stool. "I'm going outside for a smoke. Let's go."

Louis gets up and follows Zayn out the bar/club, feeling Zayn's hand on his lower back.

The air is crisp, a bit more cold than Louis thought it would be and he shudders. He had an Adidas jacket on but it wasn't really keeping him warm.

"Want my jacket?" Zayn asks Louis when he sees the smaller lad shivering. Zayn had a thick, dark green bomber jacket on.

Louis rolls his eyes. "No. You're skinnier than me, you'll die if you take that jacket off."

"You could've just stopped at no." Zayn lights up a cigarette and hands it over to Louis, then lights up his own.

"Then my answer would've been boring," Louis sucks on the cigarette. "All my answers need to have a little pizzazz."

"Of course. I shouldn't have questioned you," Zayn says and sits down on the stairs. Louis joins him, pressing himself close to Zayn's body.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to steal some of your body heat." He mumbles, around the cigarette in his mouth.

Zayn wraps his arm around Louis' back, scooting him closer. "Better?"

"Mmh."

-

Zayn knocks on the door and Liam opens it, the smell of weed hitting him in the face almost instantly.

"Filming Pineapple Express 2, boys?" Zayn raises an eyebrow and walks into the flat.

"It's good. Try some." Liam pats him on the back, leaving his hand on his shoulder as they walk into the living room.

Zayn staggers a bit when he sees Harry chatting with Eleanor on the sofa. He turns to a sheepish Liam and glares.

"Really?" Zayn grits out.

"He called and said he wanted to come over right when you said you were coming over. I couldn't say no." Liam gives him an apologetic look.

Zayn sighs. "I'm going to the kitchen."

Liam goes with him but Zayn doesn't focus on his. His mind is stuck on Harry. It kills Zayn to say this but...Harry looked nice. _Grown up_. He'd grown his hair out and his face was more structured and sharp, and he was wearing a flamingo printed button up that Zayn is sure only had one button done.

"Could've warned me." Zayn says to Liam, pulling out a cool beer can out the fridge.

"Sorry. I forgot you don't want to be around him." Liam purses his lips. "Why though? Because of Louis?"

"He fucked Louis over, Liam." Zayn squints.

"I know and that was horrible. But he's changed, you know? It's been 4 years almost."

"Doesn't change what he did." Zayn says, opening the can of beer and taking a sip.

"I feel like you should talk to him," Liam suggests.

"I'm good." Zayn snorts. "I never even liked him anyway. Before he and Louis became a thing, never liked him. He was an asshole."

"He's really nice now. Volunteers at a children's hospital and donates to charity. He's changed." Liam tries to convince him.

Zayn shrugs. "He can find the cure for cancer and that still wouldn't change my feelings about him, Liam."

Liam sighs. "He wants to talk with Louis."

Zayn narrows his eyes, defensive. "Louis doesn't want anything to do with him."

"I know...but—"

"If Louis even knew that we were talking about this he'd light us both on fire."

"Right." Louis sighs in defeat. "Fine. I'm just trying to do good and reunite us all."

"Maybe the right time will come. Maybe it won't." Zayn shrugs.

"Really though. I completely forgot you didn't want to be around Harry, should've told you before you drove out here." Liam says, a small frown on his face.

"It's fine. I'll be civil, don't worry." Zayn smirks.

Liam smiles. "I know. Let's go."

The two walk out the kitchen and towards the living room. Harry's eyes immediately fall onto Zayn and he stares, face neutral–as is Zayn's.

Zayn looks away from Harry and walks to the armchair he usually sits in, which is previously occupied by Niall. He grabs Niall's arm and lifts him off the chair, but after he sits down the Irish lad sits down on Zayn's lap, arm around his shoulder.

"Where's Louis?" Niall whispers to him.

"Home." Zayn answers.

"He's alright?"

"He's good." Zayn says.

"And you?"

"Fine."

"Did you know Harry was gonna be here?" Niall asks.

"No." Zayn shakes his head, taking a sip of his beer.

"I didn't know you were coming here. Would've told you otherwise." Niall says.

"Thanks, Niall." Zayn rubs his back, a small smile on his lips.

Niall leans back into Zayn. "So are you surprised?"

"About what?"

"How much he's changed. Looks wise."

"Yeah. I mean, he looks the same but there are obvious changes." Zayn says.

Harry laughs loudly at Sophia and Zayn thinks maybe she said something to embarrass Liam because Liam was now blushing and hiding his face with a sheepish look on his face. His laugh sounds the same, Zayn thinks.

"He wants to talk to Louis." Niall says.

"I know. Liam told me." Zayn mumbles.

"Don't think that'd be the best idea, though."

"I agree."

"Are you staying long?" Niall asks because Niall knows Zayn doesn't stay as long when Louis isn't here with him.

"Leaving at 12." Zayn says. "Ed's coming back home tonight and he's lost his keys so I have to be there to open the door for him."

"When was the last time you even slept at your flat?" Niall laughs.

"Honestly, that one time last month was probably the first time since the new year." Zayn smiles a bit.

"You should just move in with Louis."

"I'll miss my flat." Zayn says, tapping his ring against the can.

"You're never there." Niall raises an eyebrow.

Zayn shrugs, wanting to drop the subject. He nibbles on the corner of his lip and looks at Harry.

"My nan opened a bakery like three months ago, it's going really well." Eleanor tells Harry and Zayn almost groans when he sees Harry's eyes light up.

"I used to be a baker, you know." Harry grins.

And yeah, everyone knows Harry used to be a baker because _he talks about it all the time_.

Zayn looks away and drinks the rest of this beer. He lays his head on Niall's shoulder and listens to the conversations around him.

-

Harry and Zayn don't speak the entire night although Zayn noticed Harry giving him a few curious looks.

Zayn didn't want to talk to Harry so it didn't bother him. Honestly, Zayn kind of wanted to leave. Thankfully it was 11:45 which meant he had to leave in order to let Ed into their shared flat.

Zayn says goodnight to everyone–excluding Harry–and walks out the door and out the building.

Zayn calls Louis as he drives to his flat.

"What?" Louis answers the call, sounding very sleepy and hostile.

"Were you sleeping?" Zayn asks.

"What do you think?" Louis snaps.

"Jesus."

"Tell me what you called for so I can go back to sleep, please." Louis sighs and Zayn picks up a small cough.

"I'm driving to my flat right now. I'll be home a little bit after 12." Zayn says and makes a mental note to take some cough medicine over to Louis' after he hears Louis cough again.

"Alright. I'll be in bed." Louis mumbles.

"Alright." Zayn purses his lips, but doesn't add anymore, not wanting to keep Louis up any longer.

"Tell Ed I said hi."

"Yeah."

Then the conversation ends and Zayn is parked in front of his complex.

Ed knocks on the door right on the dot. Zayn opens it and is enveloped in a warm hug.

"Zaynie!" Ed exclaims, he cups Zayn's cheeks and kisses him right on the lips. "Fuck, it's been so long! Missed you like hell!"

Zayn grins. "I missed you, too, Edward."

"Where's Louis? Is he trying to sneak up on me and attack?" Ed raises an eyebrow, looking behind Zayn, expecting to see Louis jumping out of the shadows.

"He's not here, he's back at his place." Zayn says.

"Oh wow. I'm shocked."

"Why?"

"The two of you are usually glued to each other. I expected him to be here." Ed grins.

"He's ill." Zayn explains. Louis didn't tell him he was sick but he assumed that to be the case.

"Ah, I see. You should tend to your beau then." Ed smirks.

Zayn rolls his eyes, but humors him. "I probably should, yeah?"

"Take some cough medicine, I know he never has that at his place."

Zayn doesn't mention that he was planning to do that anyway. "Yeah. Well everyone else is at Liam's, they're expecting you to come by."

"I'll head over there after a shower," Ed says but then grins widely. "It's so good to see you, mate. You look a lot better."

"I look the same." Zayn says but secretly knows what Ed is talking about.

"Right." Ed lets it go. "Go on, then. Tell Louis I'll be visiting the shop tomorrow."

"Will do. Welcome back." Zayn claps his shoulder.

-

Zayn unlocks the front door to Louis' house, everything was dark. He locks the door and turns around, noticing a faint light coming from around the corner.

"Louis?"

"In the toilet."

Zayn furrows his brows and sets the cough medicine on the kitchen counter before crossing the living room.

He find Louis rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

"What're you doing?"

Louis huffs and turns around to look at Zayn. "Do you know if I have any pain pills?"

"You don't. Why do you need it?" Zayn walks further in and gently pushes Louis to the side so he can put everything back into place.

"Headache." Louis mumbles, rubbing his temple.

"Is it because I woke you?" Zayn glances at him.

"No. I've had a headache all day."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a big deal."

"I could've gotten you some pills." Zayn mutters.

"It's fine." Louis rolls his eyes.

"I got you some cough medicine."

"I don't need it."

"You're sick." Zayn raises an eyebrow and Louis doesn't say anything. Zayn rolls his eyes and grabs Louis' hand, tugging him to the bedroom. Zayn knew how stubborn Louis was for help when it came down to his health so he had to treat him like a child. "Stay here," Zayn sits him down on the bed and walks out the room.

He grabs the cough medicine and a bottle of water and goes back to the bedroom. Louis is in the middle of the bed, a frown on his face when he sees the cough medicine.

"That's so gross." He grumbles.

"It's going to help you." Zayn tells him and takes off his shoes, kicking them across the room.

Louis scowls. "You're picking those up and putting them by the door."

"Shut up." Zayn rolls his eyes and fills the small plastic cup all the way up with red liquid that smelled of cherries.

"Ugh." Louis makes a noise of disgust when Zayn comes closer to him with the little cup.

"Do I have to force feed you?"

Louis glares at Zayn but opens his mouth, Zayn tilts his head up by his chin and pours the medicine in. Louis' face scrunches up and he gags, almost spitting out the red liquid. Zayn quickly hands him the bottle of water he'd already opened. Louis swallows the nasty medicine as fast as he can and gags again at the taste, he quickly fills his mouth up with water.

"See? Not that bad."

"That tasted like Satan pissed in my mouth." Louis makes a face.

Zayn chuckles. "You'll feel better in the morning."

"Doubt it."

Zayn reaches over and presses his lips to Louis' in a small but sweet kiss. "Go to sleep," he says when he pulls back. He takes the bottled water and turns around to place it on the bedside table along with the medicine, but not before he catches a glimpse of a smile on Louis' face.


	6. Six,

Louis opens his eyes. He sees Zayn sitting next to him with a book in his hands. Louis stretches, sighing in relief as his sore muscles stretched out. He rubs his eyes before curling into a ball again, then he looks at Zayn who was looking at him now.

"Good morning." Zayn says and Louis loves and hates how beautiful he always looks in the morning.

"Morning."

"How're you feeling?" Zayn asks.

"Fine," he replies with. "No work today?"

"Didn't think you'd want to go. Do you?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I'd rather stay here today." Louis says, then lets out a big breath. "We need a vacay."

Zayn smiles. "Really?"

"We've been working our asses off for the past year." Louis states.

Zayn marks his page and places the book down on the table. "And where would this vaycay take place?"

"Somewhere nice. Exotic. I want a tan. So maybe Tahiti. Hawaii. Thailand. Anywhere far from here and that gets sun."

"Okay. That sounds nice," Zayn nods. "And I'm assuming you don't want the other lads and girls on this trip with us?"

"I love them but no," Louis shakes his head. "Just us."

"How romantic." Zayn smirks.

Louis makes a disgusted face. "You're the only person I can be around for a long time without wanting to rip apart besides Niall and I can't take him anywhere the sun shines because he'll return looking like burnt toast."

"That made me feel a little less special," Zayn pouts.

"Good."

"But I still want to go. Tahiti sounds nice, yes?"

"Really?" Louis widens his eyes, surprised that Zayn agreed with him.

"Yeah. I can use a little break from all this," Zayn looks around the room and grins. "Spend some time with my best friend."

Louis grins back. "You better be serious about this because I am."

"I am serious."

Louis' grin widens and he jumps onto his knees, he quickly straddles Zayn's lap. "I wanna leave soon."

"Okay. In a week then? Give you some time to get rid of this nasty cold." Zayn touches Louis' thighs, head tilted back a bit to look at him.

"Okay." Louis says and leans in to kiss Zayn, but Zayn gets out of the way.

"Are you trying to make me sick too?" he raises a brow.

Louis scowls. "You kissed me last night."

"That was a pity kiss," Zayn smirks.

"You're an asshole," Louis frowns.

Zayn rolls his eyes and grabs Louis' face. "I'm kidding, dumbass."

"I don't even want your kiss now." Louis slaps his hands off his face.

"Right."

Louis rolls off of him but Zayn rolls on top of him, pinning him to his back. Louis doesn't try to get him off.

Zayn smiles smugly. "Hm."

"I honestly hate you." Louis mutters.

Zayn dips down and presses his lips to Louis' burning neck. His tongue darts out and licks a strip of sweaty, silky soft skin. Zayn feels Louis go pliant underneath him. He smiles against his neck, nosing a spot under his ear.

"Harry was at Liam's place last night." Zayn says, suddenly remembering.

"Is this your idea of dirty talk? Because it's doing the opposite of what it's supposed to be doing."

"I'm serious," Zayn murmurs, lifting his head to look at Louis.

Louis furrows his brows, looking past Zayn's shoulder. He pushes against Zayn's chest until they're both sitting up. "Did you speak to him?"

"No." Zayn says. "Niall and Liam said he wanted to talk but I can't stand him and I'm sure if I ever talked to him again then I'll punch his pretty face in."

Louis' eyes drop to the white sheets on the bed. "Is he...how does he look?"

Zayn stares at him, a deep frown on his face. "You want to know?"

"Not really but I'd be lying if I said I don't wonder about it at times," Louis shakes his head, shameful.

Zayn purses his lips, running his fingers through his slightly tangled hair. It reminded him he needed to take a shower. "Look," he sighs, "you don't need to worry yourself about Harry okay? He's not worth your time right now. So I'm going to take a shower, you're welcome to join if you want, and then we're going to spend our day off planning our trip to Tahiti, alright? Today isn't the day for moping and sulking."

"I've always known there was an old motivational speaker guy trapped inside your body."

-

Zayn enters the living room, phone on his ear. He walks towards the couch where Louis was sat.

"Yeah just press the button and we'll buzz you in." Zayn says and then ends the call, throwing his phone on the small love-seat across from him.

"Who did you just invite over?" Louis asks, crossing his legs so his knee pressed against Zayn's thigh.

Zayn leans back puts his arm around the back of the couch. "Ed. He said he was going to come to the store but since we're not there I told him to come here."

"But I thought we were supposed to plan our trip to Tahiti." Louis pouts.

"We will. Ed can help. He's practically been everywhere."

"Fine." Louis frowns.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see Ed again after so long of him being on tour," Zayn smirks.

Louis crosses his arms around his chest and leans back against the couch, eyes set on the TV. His stomach squeezed itself a bit but he ignored it. "He kisses you too much." Louis mutters.

Zayn quirks up an eyebrow, surprised. "Oh."

"I mean, I love Ed but I wish he didn't do that so much." Louis admits.

Zayn slowly smiles, teasing. "You're jealous."

"Of _what_?" Louis narrows his eyes.

"You're jealous because Ed kisses me." Zayn says, giving Louis a smile that he wanted to slap off his face.

"I'm not _jealous_. It's annoying but I wouldn't call it jealousy."

"I think I would."

"We fuck. You and Ed don't. Or at least I don't think you do. Is this just a gateway for you to admit something?" Louis accuses him.

"So I'm not allowed to sleep with other people now?" Zayn challenges.

Louis turns to face him, face guarded. "You can...I don't care."

"Right." Zayn snorts.

"Fuck anyone you want."

"I will."

Louis bites the inside of his cheek.

Zayn slowly smiles, rolling his eyes at Louis. "I'm not fucking anyone you little shit. I've been too busy babying you to fuck anyone else."

Louis purses his lips but can't ignore the feeling of relief that washes over him. "You can if you want," he says, only because he wants to see how Zayn will react to it.

Zayn has a small smile on his face. "I have no desire to fuck anyone else. Do you?"

"Everyone else is shit." Louis says, blushing when Zayn grins.

"And I'm not?"

"You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you? Narcissist."

"It's not every day that someone says I'm better than everyone else." Zayn says, he gets on his knees and towers over Louis. He gets a mischievous look in his eyes as he moves over Louis and forces him to lay on his back.

"Maybe you're a little shit." Louis says, his eyes lighting up with interest when Zayn spreads his knees and gets in between them.

"Changed your mind?" Zayn feigns hurt, making sure to press his thighs against Louis.

"You're kinda shitty when you do this. Diabolical."

"You don't want this?" Zayn bends down to press his lips to Louis' neck, already hearing his labored breathing.

"Not when Ed might come buzzing on the door in two minutes. You think I don't know your plan?" Louis mumbles but despite what he says, he exposes his neck some more for Zayn.

"What, you think I'm doing this on purpose? So I can get you all hot and flustered and then leave you hanging when Ed comes?"

"That's exactly what you're going to do." Louis says, his hips moving slightly.

Zayn presses down against him, feeling Louis grow hard. "You're wrong. I very well plan on fucking you. You want that?"

"Yes." Louis groans, hands going to Zayn's back and meeting Zayn's hip movements.

"You want me to fuck you hard? Fill you up with my cock?" Zayn whispers in Louis' ear, a hidden smirk on his lips.

"Zayn...fucking do something," Louis grunts, wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist.

Zayn breathes heavily onto Louis' neck, "what do you want me to do?"

"I don't care," Louis moans. "Just fucking do _something_."

Zayn lifts his head and quickly connects his lips to Louis' and at the same time, his hand reaches down to grip Louis through his jeans.

"Oh," Louis moans into his mouth, thrusting up into his touch. Zayn's skin was growing hot and he wondered how long he'd have to stall until Ed buzzed.

Zayn touch was feather light and Louis grew frustrated, the fingers he had in Zayn's hair pulled slightly and Zayn grunted and shook his head.

"Behave," he tells Louis who looks at him with an open mouth and dark eyes.

"Stop teasing," Louis snaps.

"I'll do whatever I want," Zayn bites his bottom lip, squeezing Louis hardened cock.

Louis lets out a low moan, "fuck you."

"No, fuck you," Zayn smirks and that's when they heard the loud buzzing and Zayn nearly exploded in laughter at the comedic timing.

"Who the fuck..."

"That must be Ed," Zayn pulls back from Louis.

"What...?" Louis stares at Zayn with angry eyes, he seems to understand what was happening. "I fucking hate you. You twat!"

Zayn licks his lips and gets off the couch. He hears Louis walking into the bedroom muttering out curse words as he turns around and headed toward the door. Zayn was smug.

Zayn buzzed Ed in and seconds later he was at the front door, his contagious wide grin rubbing off on Zayn the second they greeted each other.

"Afternoon," Ed says in a gentlemanly voice, moving in to kiss Zayn's lips but Zayn turns his face so Ed's lips laps on his cheek. Ed raises an eyebrow, amused.

"Louis will get a bit jealous," Zayn says, amused as well.

"Ah," Ed says and walks inside. "Where is the little devil anyway?"

"Taking care of something. He'll be out in a bit," Zayn says, a small chuckle leaving his lips.

Ed shook his head. "What'd you to the poor lad?"

"Nothing permanent."

-

Louis emerges from the bedroom 15 minutes later, cheeks tinted pink and glare set hard on Zayn as he sits down in between the two men.

"Louis! Where've you been?" Ed grins at him, wrapping an arm around Louis' shoulders and pulling him into his side.

"Wanking." Louis deadpans, glancing toward Zayn.

Zayn laughs.

"For 15 minutes?" Ed smirks.

"I wanked for about 8 minutes and then spent the rest of the time convincing myself not to set Zayn on fire tonight while he slept."

"Impressive," Ed appeared to be praising Zayn and Louis squints at Ed and pulls out of his hold.

"Do you even know what he did?"

"Not entirely but I'm sure it was hard work," Ed says and Zayn smiles, proud of himself.

"It was."

Louis sighs, "are we gonna plan our trip or what?"

Zayn smiles at him, reaching out to touch Louis' thigh but his hand gets slapped away.

Louis glares at him menacingly. "You'll do your best to keep your hands off of me if you want to keep living."

-

Ed had left three hours ago after helping Louis and Zayn plan their Tahiti trip. Apparently he's been there before and knew the owner of a very nice hotel and got Louis and Zayn a discount on their room.

Ed was clearly surprised when the two of them told him they wanted to go on vacation. 'Just the two of you?' he had asked, curious.

Ed told wrote down all the places they should visit when they got there, saying the place was the perfect environment for tourists.

Louis and Zayn decided they would stay there for a week. Louis was excited and as far as he can tell, Zayn was excited as well.


	7. Seven,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in this chapter. Also, I'm getting annoyed of writing "smut warnings" in the beginnings of chapters because I feel like it just ruins the chapter. So from now on I won't be putting a smut warning. If you don't like smut, just skip this chapter. Thanks :)

"Sophia!" Louis screeches, running away from the drunk man running after him.

Liam wraps his arms around Louis' waist and pulls him away from Sophia, picking him up a few inches off the floor.

"Stop _wiggling_!" Liam tries to get Louis to stop squirming.

"Stop! In ticklish, Liam!" Louis tries to pry Liam's hands away from his sides but Liam grabs hold of both of his hands and pins them to his side. Liam's back was pressed against Louis' and Louis could feel the cold water that got him in this situation.

"Stop moving so I can get you back!" Liam grunts, wrapping his arms all the way around Louis' pinned down arms.

"No! I'll get hypothermia!"

Zayn looks over at the two with a scowl. "Take it in the other room, will you? You're being unnecessarily loud."

"Save me!" Louis screams at Zayn.

"Zayn's not gonna help you." Liam says, walking him over to the kitchen.

Louis thrashes, laughs of terror and humor leaving his lips. "Okay, okay! Wait! Let's make a deal."

Liam pauses, "better be a good one or else you're getting ice cold water down your shirt."

Louis rakes his brain for something good that would peak Liam's interests but all he could come up with was, "I'll blow you."

Liam snorts and Sophia cackles.

"Tempting…but no deal." Liam takes a step but Louis tries to fall to his knees, he doesn't succeed but he halts Liam to a stop. "Get up and take your punishment like a man."

"This isn't fair! You're so much more stronger than me!" Louis whines, his knees graze the carpet but Liam holds him up.

"Say sorry and I'll let you go." Liam demands.

"But I'm not sorry," Louis frowns. "It was funny."

Liam narrows his eyes, "you're so difficult."

"I can't change who I am, Liam." Louis rolls his eyes, exaggeratedly.

"Literally all you have to say is sorry," Zayn says from the couch. "Doesn't matter if you mean it."

"All I want is to hear you say it," Liam says.

Louis' smart mouth speaks before his brain can catch up, "why? Is that your _kink_?"

Then Liam drags him to the kitchen and pours a big cup full of ice water down his shirt.

-

Louis is a little drunk. Or maybe a little _more_ than drunk.

Ed and Niall forced him to do shots after he'd stolen one of Liam's shirts and changed into it since his own had been soaked with cold water. And he may have drank like 4 of those fruity concoction that Eleanor made for everyone.

So Louis ended up halfway in Liam's lap, his head resting on his strong shoulder. Liam had his arm wrapped around his waist and didn't complain when Louis would dig his fingers into his sides to try to make him laugh but he seemed to forget Liam wasn't ticklish.

Ed, Niall, Eleanor and Sandy were on the floor playing poker, or go fish, Louis wasn't sure.

But one thing he was sure of was how good Zayn looked tonight. He had that disinterested look in his face like he always does but with a dash of brooding in his eyes. The dark clothing he had on made him look even more cryptic.

Louis scrutinizingly stares at his best friend, not really knowing he was doing it until Zayn's eyes meet his.

Zayn tilts his head to the side a bit, confused as to why Louis was staring at him so intently. There was really no meaning behind the stares they were giving each other but neither of them looked away.

Louis slowly smiles as the stare goes on for a long time and Zayn rolls his eyes, picking his pocket for a cigarette. Zayn lights the cigarette and nods Louis over to him. Louis smirks and does the same in return. Zayn snorts and blows out smoke from his nose before standing up and walking to where Louis sat in Liam's lap.

Louis looked up at him, amused and a little turned on. Mostly because he was high out of his mind and Zayn looked extra appealing at the moment.

Zayn leaves the cigarette to hang from his mouth as he puts out a hand for Louis to take. He licks the corner of his mouth.

Liam is aware of the exchange happening, not sure exactly what was going to happen.

Louis grabs Zayn's hand and pulls him down so he could attach their lips, his arms wrapping around Zayn's neck. Zayn holds onto the arm of the couch so he doesn't fall on top of Liam and Louis.

"Fuck," Zayn mutters, kissing Louis with as much passion Louis was putting into the kiss.

"Guys," Liam sighs.

"Take it to the room, you gross fucks." Sandy throws a mostly empty water bottle at Zayn's calf.

Louis gives him his middle finger, still kissing Zayn. But Zayn's arms wrap around his waist and pulls him off Liam, oddly satisfied that Louis was off Liam's lap and in his arms.

"Liam's room," Zayn mumbles against Louis' lips.

Louis smiles, eyes closed as he presses his body tightly against Zayn's.

"What? No, use the guest room." Liam tells them.

Eleanor laughs, "have fun."

"We're using your room," Louis pulls away from Zayn's lips to say to Liam, smirking.

Liam sighs and momentarily closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Whatever," he mutters.

Ed laughs, "burn those sheets after they're done."

"I'll burn the whole bed." Liam snorts.

Louis and Zayn ignore them and head upstairs to Liam's bedroom.

Louis' back presses against Liam's bedroom door, Zayn's hands gripping his waist. He quickly opens the door and they tumble in and in a flash Louis' shirt is off and thrown on the floor.

"You think Liam has lube?" Zayn asks, pushing Louis onto the bed and straddling him.

"Of course he does," Louis breathes, reaching for his waist and scrunching Zayn's shirt up between his fingers and pulling it over his head, throwing it on the floor. "He and Sophia are kinkier than us."

"He told you this?" Zayn questions, pressing light kisses onto Louis' neck.

"Walked in on them once."

Zayn chuckles, "nice."

"Now that I think about it, it's kind of gross that we're about to fuck on the same bed that I saw what happened happen." Louis lets out a breathy laugh.

"So you wanna go to the guest room?" Zayn asks, and Louis knew Zayn wasn't actually asking him if he wanted to go to the other room.

"We're already here," he says anyway.

Zayn positions Louis so Louis' calves were laying on top of his thighs. Zayn sits back to take off Louis' jeans and briefs and his eyes travel up and down his naked body.

"So hot," Zayn says, his voice thick with lust.

Louis smirks, he wraps his legs around Zayn's waist, the bottom of his butt pressed against Zayn's jean clad knee.

"Grab the lube. In the drawer." Louis instructs and Zayn does as told, his eyes flashing with excitement.

"Kind of weird that you know that," Zayn says, setting the small, brand new bottle of lube down next to Louis' head.

"Where else would you keep it?"

"Right," Zayn lets out a breathy chuckle. He reaches into the back pocket of his jeans and pulls out a condom.

"Typical." Louis comments, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," Zayn slaps his thigh and doesn't miss how Louis' already erect cock twitches afterward. He throws the condom next to the lube and leans down to capture Louis' lips with his. "I'm going to fuck you slow and hard. Make sure to make you scream so they can all hear you downstairs," Zayn whispers, undoing his jeans and pulling them down along with his underwear.

Louis lets out a low moan, his hips pushing upwards so he could rub against Zayn but a pair of hands land on his hipbones and push him down. Louis lets out a whine.

"Patience, Lou." Zayn murmurs, his hands sliding down the back of his thighs and onto his ass. Zayn's fingers splayed across ass and he squeezes. Louis back arches a bit and he lets out a small moan. Zayn loves Louis' bum, he could admit that. Louis had a nice ass and everyone knows it.

Zayn's lips are pressed against Louis' neck, his mouth open a bit so his tongue could poke out as he licks a small stripe up Louis' neck. His fingers slowly crawl towards Louis' hole and Louis' breath hitches when Zayn comes in contact.

"Zayn..."

"Hmm," Zayn hums, his finger circling slowly.

"Stop...teasing." Louis breathes out and moans loudly when Zayn presses his finger harder against his entrance.

Zayn sits up and moves his hand away and reaches for the condom and lube, grabbing a pillow as well. Zayn puts the condom next to his knee, then he places the pillow under Louis' bum and opens the bottle of lube, squeezing a good amount onto his fingers. Zayn spreads Louis' legs further apart and presses his index finger against Louis' hole, making sure to cover it with lube before slowly pushing his finger in. He watches Louis' face for any signs of discomfort, all he sees though is pleasure as Louis' eyes close and his mouth falls open a bit.

"Fuck," Louis moans, the feeling of Zayn's slick finger pushing inside of him made his skin tingle.

Zayn adds another finger and listens to Louis' pants and moans that were only making him more aroused.

Louis was tight and Zayn knew it was because the two of them haven't had sex for quite some time. He was eager to be inside Louis but didn't want to rush it, he wanted to make Louis feel good first. Zayn thought Louis looked beautiful like this; naked and vulnerable, his honey dipped skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. He liked seeing Louis let loose, liked watching him let go and enjoy himself.

Zayn focuses back on the task at hand and moves his two fingers that were inside of Louis, spreading his fingers apart a bit. The sound of Zayn's slicked, wet fingers and heavy breathing filled the air and goosebumps rose along Zayn's exposed skin.

"Okay," Louis breathes out, opening his eyes to look at Zayn. "I'm ready."

"Yeah?" Zayn asks, not sure since he hadn't prepped Louis for that long.

"Yeah, fuck. Hurry." Louis says, holding back a moan as Zayn rubs his fingers against his walls. "Put the fucking condom on."

Zayn grins and pulls his fingers out of Louis, wiping them on the bedsheets before grabbing the condom and ripping it open. He rolls it onto his hard cock and his eyes flutter slightly at the contact.

He grabs one of Louis' knees and pushes it up to his chest as he leans forward and aligns himself with Louis' lubed up entrance, the arm he was supporting himself with next to Louis' head.

Their lips meet and Zayn slowly pushes in, completely on high alert to any painful sounds Louis makes. Louis doesn't seem to be in any pain—he lets out small moans, so he pushes in some more and shivers at the familiar feeling. He could hear every labored breath Louis let out and felt his short nails pressing into his back.

"Good?" Zayn asks, wanting to make sure he wasn't hurting him.

"Give me a second," Louis pants, and Zayn forces himself to stop moving. "Move a little," Louis says after about 20 seconds.

Zayn shifts his hips a bit and Louis' closed eyes flutter, a gust of air leaving his lips. Zayn watches his face, the closeness of their faces feeling like a different kind of intimacy than what they were used to.

Louis licks his lips, also licking Zayn's a bit due to their closeness and Zayn places his lips against Louis' in a short kiss.

Louis' hand moves up Zayn's back and into Zayn's hair, pushing his head closer to his own so they could kiss again. "Move," he murmurs.

Zayn closes his eyes and moves his hips forward, his mouth falling open as a groan leaves his parted lips. He moves his head to the crook of Louis' neck and begins to breathes harder as he thrusts' shallowly.

Louis fingers thread themselves into Zayn's hair and he slightly pulls, back arched and chest pressed closely to Zayn's as pleasure fills him and the dull ache goes away.

"Oh fuck," Louis groans, pressing his nose against Zayn's hair as Zayn begins to move a little bit faster and deeper.

Zayn moves his hips faster, making sure there was enough lube to make the slide easier. The smaller man beneath him whimpered, tightly tugging on his hair. Zayn pulls back, grabbing a hold of Louis' ankle and leaning back on his knees as he thrusts harder into Louis, throwing his head back and letting out a moan.

Louis grips his own cock and starts moving his fist up and down, his high pitched whines and moans letting Zayn know how much he was enjoying it.

Zayn looks down at Louis, blown away by how beautiful he looked. He always knew his best friend was attractive but it shocked him how Louis looked whenever they were with each other like this. He wasn't one to call someone beautiful and say sweet shit like that while they were fucking, but he'd say it to Louis because Louis is his best friend and Louis truly is beautiful.

Zayn angles his hips and thrusts deep, knowing he found what he was looking for when Louis' back arched off the bed and he let out a semi-scream.

"Fuck, harder. Harder, Zayn," Louis chokes out and Zayn complies, fucking into him with more force, the headboard hitting the wall repeatedly as Zayn keeps his fast pace.

Louis didn't care about how loud he was being, shouting curse words mixed in with Zayn's name and moans. The people downstairs were forgotten about. Louis pants harder, his hand a blur on his cock, his eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm builds up.

Zayn wasn't as close as Louis was but he speeds up and knocks Louis' hand away from his cock and takes it in his own, squeezing tightly and moving his hand in rhythm with his hips.

"Ah! Fuck, fuck. Zayn, keep going," Louis moans, his lips red and hair a sweaty mess on top of his forehead.

Zayn shuddered as Louis tightened around him, making it more difficult to keep a steady rhythm. He lets Louis' leg rest against his shoulder as he leans down to hover over Louis. The new position made Zayn go deeper and Louis started to shake a bit.

"Fuck, I'm gonna..." his voice shook and Zayn's fist squeezed tightly around Louis' cock as he fucked harder and faster into him, his breaths coming out ragged. Seconds later Louis' thighs start trembling and he cries out as warm cum starts to spurt out, spilling over Zayn's fingers and onto his own chest. "Ah! Fuck!"

Zayn continues his thrusting, squeezing the tip of Louis' cock. Louis' body twitches and he whimpers at every single movement Zayn makes. Zayn finally pulls out of him, making sure to be careful since Louis was so sensitive.

But Zayn was still as hard as ever and he pulls the condom off of his cock and replaces it with his hand, but Louis stops him.

Zayn looks at him, confused and a little frustrated that he was stopped.

"Lay on your back," Louis says and Zayn gets it so he does as told and lays on his back. Louis moves in between his thighs and grabs hold of Zayn's cock, hard and slick with pre-cum.

Zayn drops his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes in pleasure. Sooner than he expected, Louis' wet mouth envelops the head of his cock. His lips part and he lets out a breathy moan, his hand reaching out to twist in Louis' sweaty hair.

It doesn't take long for Zayn to come, and when he does Louis catches it all in his mouth and swallows it, grimacing a bit. But he presses a kiss to Zayn's sharp hipbone afterward and crawls up to him. They both get under the covers, Louis resting his head on Zayn's shoulder.

Zayn didn't really like snuggling after sex very much but didn't stop it. He find it oddly comforting at the moment.

Louis closes his eyes, his heavy breathing returning back to normal, almost. "Tahiti tomorrow," he whispers.

Zayn smiles a bit, "yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed :)


	8. Eight: I Live All Alone

_3 months after the breakup_

-

It was raining, like it did most days and Louis was on the balcony, his knees tucked up to his chest. The roof protected him from the cold rain but occasionally a gust of wind would blow some mist his way, he didn't mind though, it was refreshing.

It was cold too but Louis only had on a black long sleeved shirt, it was too thin to keep him warm but he was also too lazy to go inside and get a jumper.

A lit cigarette hung from his index and middle finger, the smoke swirling around him, getting caught in his hair and clothes. The smell was comforting to Louis, the only constant thing remaining in his life.

Louis leans back against the chair and lets himself remember things he swore he'd never look back on—but he always broke the promise when he was alone and feeling sorry for himself.

He and Harry used to sit out here and talk. One of them would talk and the other would listen and watch the trees dance and the birds fly and   
people cross the street. It was usually on sunny days and not rainy ones like today but a lot of things have changed. Harry wasn't here anymore and the sun had vanished along with him.

Louis remembers—almost too vividly—how Harry's eyes glowed in the sun. Almost like he stared into them yesterday even though its been so long since he's seen them. He misses them.

"Louis?"

Louis blinks and turns around towards the voice, he sees Zayn standing there. "Yes?"

Zayn furrows his brows at the sound of Louis' voice and steps onto the balcony. "What're you doing out here, Lou? I asked you to stay inside."

"I wanted a smoke," Louis turns back around and stares into the grey sky.

Zayn sighs and puts a hand on Louis' shoulder, "want to come inside?"

Louis shakes his head, shrugging off Zayn's hand. "I'm fine out here."

Zayn stares down at him then quietly goes back inside, coming back out with a jumper for Louis. He hands it to him before pulling up the other chair that was shoved into the corner and sits next to Louis. He puts his hand out for the cigarette that Louis half smoked before giving up on it. Louis gives it to him and puts on the jumper, a bit pleased to be warm.

Zayn silently smokes, looking out into the rain with Louis.

Louis appreciates Zayn's company. He doesn't like being alone but he also doesn't like asking for someone to be with him, he didn't want to be seen as clingy or needy. But he'd rather be with someone else than be by himself.

-

It's later in the afternoon and Louis is sitting on the couch, untouched pizza on the coffee table in front of him. He wasn't feeling hungry.

Zayn walks into the living room, a glass of water for Louis in his hand. He sets the glass down next to the pizza and sits down besides Louis.

"Not hungry?" Zayn asks him, turning the television on.

Louis stuffs his hands into the hoodie he changed into and shakes his head, "no."

Zayn nods, not pushing him and Louis appreciated it. "What do you want to watch? There isn't much on today."

"Whatever you want," Louis mumbles.

Zayn nods again. He puts some show from Netflix on and leans back, listening carefully to Louis instead of the show but he was positive Louis wasn't paying attention to it either. Zayn knew Louis would be ready to talk in a few minutes so he gave him the time and space he needed.

Louis stares at his socks, they had little light blue hearts on them. Then he glances at Zayn and frowns, upset that Zayn was wasting his time on him. He is never going to get over this, Harry was his everything and he can't make himself forget about him and everything they shared with each other for so many years.

Louis remembers Harry's laugh, his loud exuberant laughter that filled Louis with joy and always made him smile. Louis could never stay mad at Harry, all Harry had to do was smile and Louis turned to putty, so eager to forgive him. Maybe that was what ruined them, maybe Louis loved him too much.

Louis doesn't even realize he's crying until he sniffles, he startles himself by the tear that rolls onto his cheek.

Zayn immediately turns around to face him, face filled with concern. "What is it?"

Louis buries his face in his hands and curls in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut so no more tears escape. He shakes his head, "nothing."

Zayn frowns and scoots closer, placing his hand on Louis' shoulder. "Lou, come on. You don't have to hide from me," he says softly.

Louis' chest contracts painfully and he wipes at his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Why can't I stop thinking about him? It's so…fucking stupid," he croaks out, frustrated with the lack of words he couldn't produce.

Zayn gently pulls on Louis' arms until Louis drops his hands. "It's okay," Zayn says and wraps his arms around Louis when Louis leans into Zayn.

"It's not. I can't fucking stop…" he trails off, not having the words to express himself. "I hate him," he whispers, "I hate him so much."

Zayn doesn't know if that's true but he comforts his best friend, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down his back.

"He left me and I still want him. How fucked up is that?" Louis scoffs, tears still in his eyes. "I want to forgive him so badly, to forget this happened and call him and tell him I'm sorry. And that's so fucking stupid of me, but I think of all those years we spent together and I just can't believe it was all for shit. All those years fucking wasted."

Zayn pulls away a bit to look at Louis, his face soft but serious. "You're going to move on, Louis. You won't hurt as much and you won't think about him anymore. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update is soooo late! I've been having writers block but I think I've finally found my way out of it, hopefully. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It kind of gave you a look into the past and yes, there will be more chapters like this. All the past chapters will most likely be written this type of way and will have titles next to the chapter number if I continue to like the look of it. Anyway, Happy Holidays and thank you so much for your continued support. See you in the next chapter!! :))


End file.
